Something New
by hdixon
Summary: Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene finally decide to do something about how they feel about each other, but being in love is definitely not something they're use to (or remotely good at). They say can make it through trying something new, but can they handle whatever life throws their way? Bethyl


**Author's Note:**

Hey! Before I start, I would like to say that I don't know what I'm doing with my other story, but this writer's block is driving me crazy so I need to write something else. NO SMUT sorry :( xoxo

* * *

><p>It was sunset in mid-November and while the group was sitting inside and eating, Beth and Daryl were sitting on top of a rusty red SUV they picked up in a random parking lot on a supply run that day and watching the sun go down.<p>

The orange and red glow was hitting Beth's face and shining on her long blonde ponytail, making Daryl stare. He had never noticed how pretty she really was...

"What d'you think will happen to us..." Beth was staring into the distance, holding a large bottle of red wine in her hand, "When all this is over? When we're just old and done tryin' to survive?"

Daryl was still looking at her and when Beth turned to see him, her eyes wild and bright blue. She held out her arm to hand him the wine and Daryl took the bottle from her, taking a long swig to set the mood. "I don't know. Never thought about it." he said as he handed the bottle back to her.

"You've never thought about that?" she flipped her head back to the horizon, her ponytail swaying as she turned.

"Nah. I guess I'll just deal with whatever comes next." he said, jerking a thumb toward the church behind them and Beth turned to face him.

The fading light was a deep pink now and the way it shone on her made him notice features about her he had never even thought about. "Thats it?"

Beth looked disappointed as she turned back to face the small sliver of light that was once the sun. "Something that I never would have done when I was with Merle..."

Beth lifted the bottle into the air and tilted it toward him. "To whatever happens next." she lowered it and took another drink, then gave it to Daryl. He took a drink too, but more than he had last time.

The buzz that the next hour of drinking gave them was making him notice even more of her that he had never seen. The way her eyes danced curiously over him when he said something, her smile, how her scars on her forehead and cheek made her look tougher when she was mad...

"What are you looking at?" she said, looking behind her to see if there was anything there. "Nothin'." Daryl muttered, taking the last drink from the bottle and throwing it as far as he could.

She was looking at him with her brows furrowed and her lip curled into a smirk. "You- you like me!" Beth was swaying and leaned closer to him. He felt his face grow hot and he looked away from her.

He looked back at her to see her still looking at him triumphantly, but her smirk was wiped away from her face when she saw that she was actually right. "Oh, uh..." she leaned back so that she was laying on the top of the car with her feet on the edge.

She turned her head to face him on the car, and he smiled from the edge of his mouth. Beth pulled him down with her, and so he gave in and lay down.

He turned to face her too, and noticed how close their faces were; his nose inches from her and her eyes staring straight into his...

Before he knew what he was doing, he put his hand on Beth's cheek and kissed her.

_The next morning, Beth's POV_

The sun was shining incredibly brightly, making her wince and squeeze her eyes shut again.

When she finally reopened them, she realized who she was next to, and where she was: she was laying on the scratchy gray carpet seats and wearing Daryl's unbuttoned shirt over her underwear.

She jumped at what she was seeing, lifted his arm off her carefully, and then put it back. She leaned back over and snuggled into him. _What the hell, _she thought as she smiled and quietly covered them back up with his jacket.

He was snoring loudly, but she didn't mind as she went back to sleep with his arms around her.

When Daryl woke up, Beth was already awake and she turned over to see him, accidentally making him fall off the backseat of the SUV they were in.

Suddenly, there was banging on the back window above Beth's head, and Daryl jumped up to see what it was- Tara was cackling and banging on the window with Rosita behind her, clutching her ribs and laughing even louder than Tara.

Beth rolled her eyes and pushed Daryl's head down farther so she could go down with him, but she fell so that she was sitting on his stomach butt first, which was extremely awkward.

_Shit. _

Her legs were up in the air and her butt was on Daryl's stomach, so she was in an awkward v-shape while she tried to straighten up. When she pulled her legs over the seat and lifted her left leg over his head, she was sitting on his chest with her legs around him. Again, super awkward, but he just kind of snorted and propped himself up so that they were looking at each other.

Tara had stopped banging and when she looked over at the window, Rosita was pushing Tara inside the church doors and Carl was looking out to see what they were laughing at.

Beth really didn't mind being with Daryl in the car, so she leaned over and kissed him, causing him to fall over onto his back and hit his head on the side of the car. "OH! Oh my God- Daryl, uh, sorry!"

Daryl had his face all screwed up as he leaned back up, but when he saw the look on her face he just shook his head and scooted up so that they were in a more comfortable place.

He started kissing her again, but they heard the creak of the church doors and decided to call it off until they didn't hear them; but they continued after the noise and chatter from the group outside stopped.

* * *

><p>Beth was yet again in Daryl's clothes, except this time with less of the clothes part as they were sitting in the hot, awkwardly musty car. Beth was on top of the seat and trying to put her jeans on over her sticky-sweaty legs while Daryl struggled in the floorboard trying to put on his shirt properly.<p>

"We need to think next time." Daryl grunted as he tried so hard to get his shoes on that his face was a weird shade of red and his eyebrows were so scrunched that he looked oddly like an angry Rick with long hair.

Beth glared at his saying 'next time', scoffing, and then smiling again when she saw how hard he was trying to button his shirt and put on a shoe at the same time.

"Yeah." she laughed as she bent over to fix his hair and shirt so he looked remotely normal (he had a tuft of hair sticking up in the back of his head, and his bottom button was in the middle button)

"Daryl-" she pulled him back to keep him from climbing over the seat with his pants unzipped, but she also wanted to finally have an 'us'. She loved occasionally sneaking around, but she wanted to have something happen for them. She wanted to be happy, and not be happy in secret.

"Huh?" he mumbled as she pointed to his pants and he raised his eyebrows, but then realized his pants were unzipped and blushed.

He started to climb over the seat again but she stopped him again. "What are we doing?" she asked, trying to sound serious, but still grinning slightly at how he was blushing.

"Uh... this?" Daryl looked at the floor.

"This. What is it to you?" she felt like he wasn't going to answer this correctly either, so she prepared to climb out in front of him, but he stopped her.

"I think you're strong, but in a cute way," he started, making Beth blush and smile; "and I like the way you always fight for what you love. And I'm not good at this, but I-"

She interrupted him, leaned in, and kissed him. "think we can make it work." he finished, smiling when they broke apart and climbing out of the van with her.


End file.
